


Conversations at a Safehouse

by ParvumAutomaton



Series: Publicity Verse [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Violence, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParvumAutomaton/pseuds/ParvumAutomaton
Summary: Three months after Publicity, Jason returns to his safe-house to find a very upset Jaime.This is a one-shot set in the same universe as Publicity.Also a special thank you to Windona for encouraging me to finally post it.





	Conversations at a Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Windona. Publicity and all derivatives would never have been anything without you.

Three months after the fight with Max was over and done, Jason did not expect to walk into his safehouse and see Jaime sitting stiffly on the couch staring at the wall. Sure Jaime had come over since then, but he had always called. Never had he just dropped by.

“I want to kill someone.”

The words made Jason jump.

“Like anyone, or do you have someone in particular in mind?” Jason’s tone was easy, hiding his nerves.

“Someone in particular.” Jaime answered.

Jaime hadn’t turned his gaze from the spot on the wall. He had barely moved at all. Jason waited for him to elaborate, but Jaime never did.

“So why come here?” Jason pressed, breaking the silence.

Jaime shrugged.

“Because there’s no way I could stop you, and I’m not sure I’m the person to talk you out of it.”

Jaime gave a noncommittal hum and shrug.

Jason paused. “Do you want me to talk you into it?”

“Maybe,” Jaime’s voice broke and he looked down at his feet, “but what kind of son would I be if I did?”

“What happened?” Jason asked.

Jaime didn’t answer and Jason didn’t push any more. The standoff wasn’t broken until Jason heard his phone ring. And since there were not many people that knew that number, Jason stepped away and answered it.

“Hood?” Tye’s voice came from the other end of the line. “Please tell me that Jaime’s there?”

“Yeah he is.” Jason answered, and he heard Tye’s relieved sigh. “What happened?”

“He didn’t show up at school today,” Tye said, “and considering his mom kicked him out of the hospital with the express order of going to school- I’m really worried that he’s going to do something stupid.”

“Like kill someone?”

“Yeah,” Tye breathed.

“Who?”

Jason could hear Tye tense over the phone, “Like Luis, his dad’s employee, or that gang member Luis owed money to.”

Jason’s heart skipped a beat.

“What happened?”

“Gang member came to collect, Luis didn’t have the money, and Jaime's dad got in the way.”

“Jaime’s dad, is he-” Jason couldn’t finish the question.

“It was really touch and go for a the last few days, but he’ll live. His leg however... the bullet really messed it up.”

“Okay." Jason said slowly, taking everything in. "I get Jaime being mad at the guy who shot his dad, but Luis? Jaime’s usually forgiving of people who get involved with the wrong crowd.”

“Luis skipped town,” Tye said flatly, “he didn’t even bother to call an ambulance. If Jaime had listened to his dad and not stopped by to try and help him on his double shift...”

Tye left the sentence hanging.

Jason didn’t need Tye to finish.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Thanks,” Tye said softly, “and remind him that he can come see me too.”

“I’ll do that.”

“Okay.” Tye’s voice only quivered slightly when he hung up the phone.

Jason went to the kitchen. And when he came out he pushed a mug of hot chocolate into Jaime's hand. Jason then sat on the couch next to Jaime and pulled him into a side hug.

“You know,” Jason said softly, “you won’t be letting your father down if you solve this your way instead of mine.”

Jaime didn’t move.

“I almost didn’t go in,” Jaime whispered, “I was just hanging out, lost track of time. And it was so close to dinner that I knew he was just going to sent me home.”

“But you did go in.” Jason countered.

“I could have been there sooner, maybe I could have...” Jaime shuttered under his arm.

“I’ve gone through a lot of ‘maybes’,” Jason said, “and all they do is eat you up inside and change nothing.”

Jaime leaned closer to him.

“Your dad doesn’t blame you, you know that right?”

“But...” Jaime started meekly, and Jason knew exactly why he had come to him and not Tye.

“I don’t think you’re going to argue that Luis should return to working for your dad,” Jason sighed and switched tactics, “you aren’t going to put Joker back into the exact same cell he's broken out of five times before and call it a day. You're going to make sure that Luis winds up somewhere that he can’t hurt another family. And between you, me, and the rest of your friends, I know we can figure out a way to do that which doesn’t put him in the ground.”


End file.
